<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Home For The Lost by LilyAnson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453768">A Home For The Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson'>LilyAnson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rinch, Rinch, Rinch, and Let's Adopt. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic!Anthony Marconi, Aromantic!Carl Elias, Childhood, Friendship, Group Homes, M/M, Orphans, Pre-Relationship, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three orphaned misfits end up in a group home together.  Each of them loners and outcasts in their own right.  What began as a friendship of necessity might just evolve into something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carl Elias/Anthony Marconi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rinch, Rinch, Rinch, and Let's Adopt. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Home For The Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/gifts">ForgottenChesire</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Placed in the Let's Adopt series because it belongs there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been yet another long and painful day, much the same as all the others that had come before.  He hadn’t expected anything different even if he had hoped they wouldn’t have focused their attention on him.  Most times he could get through the day overlooked but today had started off bad and had only gotten worse.  Before he’d even had a chance to try and talk his way out of it he found himself in ‘The Room’.  ‘The Room’ was exactly how they came to think of it; both words capitalized.  Ever since his first stint there he knew he never wanted to set foot in that place ever again.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>	He hadn’t been at the home long before the other boys started in on him.  It was to be expected of course.  He curled himself in a ball to protect his middle and hoped this would end soon.  Long before he would have expected it the crowd lessened until, finally, he wasn’t being attacked at all.  Daring to look up he flinched at first when he spied the hand right in front of his face.  When nothing happened he chanced a second look and the hand was still there.  The fingers wiggled, a bit impatiently.  </p>
<p>	“Well,” a voice huffed hurriedly.  “Come on, Anthony won’t be able to hold their attention forever.”</p>
<p>	Uncertain, Carl reached up and took the other boy's hand.  He flinched when the other hand closed over his but the other boy merely pulled him to his feet.  After they were both standing the other tugged his hand slightly in the opposite direction of the crowd now gathered at one end of the room.  The group of boys that had been attacking him were now in a heated argument with yet another boy that Carl couldn’t see clearly through the throng of others.  </p>
<p>	“Like I said,” the other told him.  “Anthony can’t hold them off forever.  We need to go.  Now.”</p>
<p>	A small part of him wanted to stay but a much larger part of him really, really, didn’t want to be attacked again.  He didn’t want to take the chance they’d start in on him again after they were done with this mysterious Anthony.  So in spite of his curiosity he allowed himself to be led from the room without too much protest.  Once they were out of the room they didn’t stop until the other boy had led them down several more hallways and into a small closet.</p>
<p>	“Who are you?” Carl demanded, yanking his hand back.</p>
<p>	“The name’s Bruce,” the boy informed him.  Bruce was looking around and seemed a bit antsy about something.  Curious, Carl decided to question it.</p>
<p>	“You seem nervous,” Carl observed.</p>
<p>	“If you knew this place as well as me you’d be nervous too,” Bruce snapped.</p>
<p>	“Are you waiting for someone?”</p>
<p>	“Maybe,” Bruce answered distractedly.  “If <i>they</i> get to him before he has a chance to…”  Bruce trailed off, not finishing that sentence leaving Carl to wonder.  </p>
<p>	He was just about to ask another question when he heard the sound of running feet heading in their direction.  The sound came close but passed by them just as swiftly only to be followed by several loud bangs.  Carl jumped involuntarily at the sound of them.  It took him longer than it should have to realize the noise was only doors being slammed shut hastily.  Somewhat annoyed at himself for overreacting he was a bit more harsh than needed when he asked his next question.</p>
<p>	“So why are we hiding in a closet?” he grumped.  Okay, so maybe he could have been more pleasant but he was feeling apprehensive and he really hated that.  Besides, the closet was hot and they were crowded.  He really didn’t want to spend any longer inside of it than was strictly necessary.  Unfortunately he didn’t know what was happening.  He did know this kid and the one called Anthony had stopped the others from jumping him so he was inclined to give them the benefit of the doubt.  For now.</p>
<p>	“Because,” Bruce answered cryptically, still staring through the narrow slats on the door.</p>
<p>	“Because why?” Carl pressed.  </p>
<p>	Suddenly a loud crash came from somewhere nearby.  </p>
<p>	“That’s why,” Bruce hissed.</p>
<p>	Bruce swiftly moved to press himself against one side of the closet motioning for Carl to do the same.  As Carl pressed himself against the opposite wall he found himself holding his breath, not knowing what to expect.  </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>	It was two days before he saw either boy again.  He had no idea what the others did but for the most part he hid from the others and did his best to inspect his surroundings.  Knowledge was always important.  Who knew when something might prove useful.  It was on one of these explorations that he unexpectedly found himself face to face with Bruce once more.  The boy in question was exiting a room Carl had intended to enter for inspection.  For a long few moments they merely stood there staring at each other.</p>
<p>	“Bruce?” came a quiet voice from inside.  “Something wrong?”</p>
<p>	Carl tilted his head to peer around the other boy but Bruce leaned over to block his view.</p>
<p>	“Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” he hissed.</p>
<p>	“Bruce?” </p>
<p>	“Is that Anthony?” Carl asked.</p>
<p>	“None of your business,” Bruce growled.</p>
<p>	“Bruce, I swear if you don’t answer me-” Anthony began.</p>
<p>	“It’s nothing,” Bruce shot back, turning to look over his shoulder.</p>
<p>	The few seconds his eyes left Carl was all the time it took.  Carl ducked down and slid under Bruce’s outstretched arm and into the room.  He took two steps forward before he suddenly froze in place.  It was, indeed, Anthony’s voice he’d heard.  The recognition, however, only went that far.  As he took in the state of the other boy he could only stare in stunned silence.  The only light in the room was that coming through the small window but it was still enough to see by.  The other boy was lying on one of the thin mattresses that the home called a bed, covered by one of the ratty blankets the home provided.  Still, his face and most of his upper half was visible even in the dim lighting.  </p>
<p>	Bruises covered most of his face and there was what looked suspiciously like finger marks around his throat.  The lower Carl’s eyes drifted the worse it got.  As well as newer bruising, scars all but littered almost all of the parts of the torso he could see.  Carl opened his mouth to speak, not quite knowing what to say, when a hand gripped his shirt and swiftly yanked him backwards.  He was jerked backwards with so much force he actually bounced against the wall behind him.  Before he had time to regain his senses Bruce was in his face.</p>
<p>	“Bruce no!” Anthony stated loudly.  He started to sit but winced and lay back in the bed.</p>
<p>	“Anthony?” Bruce exclaimed, sounding concerned.</p>
<p>	Carl couldn’t help it.  He darted forward instantly.  The unexpected dash allowed him to break free of Bruce’s hold.  He made it all the way to the bed and knelt down beside it.  </p>
<p>	“Tell me this wasn’t because of me,” he demanded.</p>
<p>	Surprisingly Anthony smiled.</p>
<p>	“Okay, it wasn’t because of you,” he replied.</p>
<p>	“You know what I meant,” Carl protested.</p>
<p>	Of course it would be exactly that moment that Bruce grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards, away from the bed.  Carl couldn’t help it.  He needed to know he wasn’t responsible for the injuries the other had sustained.  He pried Bruce’s hands off of him and tried to move back to the bedside as arms wrapped around his waist.  Carl would have rolled his eyes if there’d been time.  As it was he reached down to pry the arms off of him.  They struggled for a while, him and Bruce, before Anthony’s voice resounded through the room.</p>
<p>	“Stop.  Now.  Both of you.”</p>
<p>	The voice was quiet but the force behind it was impossible to miss.</p>
<p>	Later in his life if he had to pick a time when he should have known how things would turn out he would always defer to this one.  In the present, though, it wasn’t quite that clear cut.  He was angry.  Angry at his mom for leaving him, angry at Bruce for interfering with… something, and mostly angry at himself for caring.  </p>
<p>	“They…” he paused, temporarily unsure how to continue.  Licking his dry lips he tried again.  “They did that to you for protecting me?” he asked.</p>
<p>	“Define <i>‘they’</i>,” Anthony shot back, cocking an eyebrow.</p>
<p>	“Anthony,” Bruce all but growled.</p>
<p>	“No,” Anthony disagreed.  “I see something in him.  Give him a chance?”</p>
<p>	Bruce was silent for several long moments before agreeing.</p>
<p>	“Fine.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>	It wasn’t instant.  In fact it took quite a bit of time.  Bruce and Carl eventually achieved an uneasy truce.  Never for one second did it occur to Carl not to trust Anthony.  Yet one more thing would come to haunt him later though he didn’t know that yet.  For now the three of them had become inseparable.  It stayed that way all through their stint there and beyond.  </p>
<p>	<i>The bonds we forge, he mused sadly.</i></p>
<p>-</p>
<p>	“Anthony!” Carl yelled, rushing up to the punishment room and skidding to a halt.  The door was, unsurprisingly, locked.  Of course it was.  Anytime the Home decided to punish one of them they almost always locked them in for the night.  Digging into his pocket Carl pulled out a bobby pin he’d traded one of the group home girls for and got started on picking the lock.  Not too long afterwards Bruce rushed up and skidded to a halt beside him.</p>
<p>	“Can you pick it?” Bruce quarried.</p>
<p>	Carl rolled his eyes.  There wasn’t a lock made he couldn’t pick.  He almost said as much before he realized it didn’t matter.  With a satisfying click the lock opened.  Carl turned the knob and swung the door inwards.  As always, Bruce stared in stunned amazement.  Really it wasn’t that hard.  Anyone could do it if they just applied themselves.  Then again, Bruce did have a certain talent with numbers that might come in handy one day.  </p>
<p>	Door opened he rushed into the room and inspected Anthony.  Not often but occasionally one of them would be too injured to risk moving.  Those times were always the absolute worst.  Luckily this wasn’t one of those times.  Leaving one of their small group in the hands of the home personnel was always bad.  It risked further injury and who knew how much excess pain.  Even in times when they probably should have left the person to rest they would usually still attempt to move them.  Even if they left them then there was no guarantee the person would be allowed time to heal.  </p>
<p>	The injuries Anthony had this time looked bad and probably felt worse but they weren’t exactly life threatening.  For that Carl was thankful.  They would be able to move Anthony and tend to the wounds with their carefully gathered supplies Carl had insisted on gathering.  They each had their own focuses.  Bruce was amazing with timing their ‘ops’, Anthony was the muscle whenever they needed it, and Carl… Well he somehow just knew what a plan required in order to work.  Together they made a fairly effective team.</p>
<p>	“So is he okay to move?” Bruce asked, wringing his hands.</p>
<p>	Carl actually did roll his eyes this time.</p>
<p>	“He is if you don’t stand around gawking,” Carl replied blandly.</p>
<p>	“How can I help?” Bruce asked instantly.</p>
<p>	Bruce was good like that.  Despite how nervous he was, and he was frequently nervous, he was always ready to help.  Well, at least always ready to help them.  Carl didn’t really care about the others in the home.  The rest of them seemed to only be out for themselves and Carl was happy to leave them to it.  If they couldn’t see the value in cooperation then he wasn’t about to waste his time with them.</p>
<p>	“Help me to help him sit up,” he told Bruce.  </p>
<p>	Sitting up was just one of the many tests he used to determine exactly how the other was fairing.  He’d gotten fairly good at judging broken ribs merely by a person’s mild twitch or a slight tightening in their expression.  Anthony’s expression as they helped him to sit implied there was damage, probably extensive bruising, but nothing was critical.  Carl was more than happy that was the case.  </p>
<p>	“He’s okay to move,” Carl informed Bruce.  “Now let’s get him out of here before someone notices.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>	It had been years since he’d first come here but somehow it seemed longer.  Time in the home never seemed to have a real beginning or end.  Almost as if it were a purgatory of sorts.  Perhaps it was, he mused.  Carl glanced towards the window and realized the sun hadn’t sunk quite low enough yet.  There was no way they could chance going after Anthony just yet.  Truth be told he was surprised Bruce hadn’t already shown up to ask about it.  Still, Bruce had become accustomed to trusting him so maybe that was it.  As if on cue his door slammed open, hit the wall, bounced off of it, and was caught by a very angry looking Bruce.  Okay then, so maybe not that trusting, Carl reasoned.</p>
<p>	“You haven’t gone after him yet,” Bruce accused.</p>
<p>	“I can’t yet,” Carl disputed.  “We have to wait until closer to dusk.”</p>
<p>	“But they’re hurting him now!” Bruce dissented.</p>
<p>	“You think I don’t know that‽” Carl shot back.  Honestly, truth be told he found himself caring more about Anthony than he should.  He just refused to let himself dwell on it.  He wasn’t the romantic type.  Never had been and, as far as he was concerned, never would be.  He still couldn't stop himself from thinking about the other.  He shook his head.  He had to get himself under control or it might hurt their chances of getting Anthony out of ‘The Room’.  Emotions had no part in any of this.  Finally steadying himself he tried again.</p>
<p>	“I know they’re hurting him now.  It’s why we can’t be closer to ‘The Room’.  We just can’t do anything until it’s darker.  Okay?”</p>
<p>	Bruce looked doubtful and Carl had to work hard to restrain himself and not throw his lamp across the room.  </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>	It was one of those rare moments when Bruce was busy elsewhere and Carl had ‘rescued’ Anthony from ‘The Room’.  By now they were older and the other kids no longer messed with them.  Bruce managed their meager funds, Carl planned things and Anthony enforced the plans when necessary.  Occasionally they had meetings wherein they discussed what they’d do if they ever made it out of here.  And sometimes they would just huddle together for reassurance.  Somewhere along the way they’d come to mean the world to each other.  Trust was a very rare commodity here in the home.  </p>
<p>	Honestly, when it came down to it, the three of them could only really count on each other.  Anthony was more injured this time.  Carl almost decided against moving him but then Anthony gave him <i>that look</i> and he just couldn’t leave him there.  He had to help him back to their room before any of the staff returned.  He intended to do just that when he moved forward.  It’s just that somewhere along the short trek to the where Anthony lay his mind wandered.  </p>
<p>	As he drew nearer his steps slowed until finally he stopped just shy of the bed.  Something was different though he couldn’t place just what.  Before he could pinpoint the difference a hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present.  Carl spun around and came face to face with Bruce.</p>
<p>	“Well? What are you waiting for,” Bruce hissed.  “Someone could show up at any moment.”</p>
<p>	Carl mentally shook himself and started moving once more.  He</p>
<p>	“I’ll need help moving him,” Carl told Bruce.  </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>	Throughout the years they had only grown closer.  Other kids came and went but the three never really paid the others too much attention.  Carl would keep an eye out just in case any of them seemed worthwhile but none of the others really stood out.  Besides, it wasn’t like the three of them really <i>needed</i> to add anyone else to their little group.  After a while the three of them were all but inseparable.  Carl now only kept an eye on the newbies solely to ensure they wouldn’t cause any trouble for their little group.  </p>
<p>	Currently Carl was on a ‘mission’.  Carl had asked Bruce to keep Anthony distracted until he’d finished with his raid on the home’s kitchen.  It was Anthony’s birthday and Carl wanted to do something nice for him.  Considering the home only provided just enough food to survive on and nothing more Carl had decided a kitchen run might be just the ticket.  He was searching through the pantry looking for something satisfactory when he heard something.  He had just enough time to realize just how screwed he was before a hand grabbed onto his shoulder and yanked him out of the pantry.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>	By the time he regained his senses night had fallen.  A small bit of light shone into the room through the small window.  He sat up slowly and winced.  Damn, he hurt all over.  There was no way he was going to make it to the door, let alone be able to pick the lock.  Carefully he scooted backwards and leaned back against the wall.  As much as he didn’t want to be here when those in charge returned there was no way he was going to be moving anytime soon.  At least, not on his own.  Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate.  He was stuck here for the foreseeable future.  He must have fallen asleep at some point.  </p>
<p>	Blinking a few times to clear his eyes he noted that it was still night.  Outside he could hear crickets chirping but somehow he doubted that’s what had awoken him.  Sitting quietly he listened.  After a time he thought he heard something; a faint scraping sound.  Cocking his head Carl listened carefully.  He could swear he heard the scraping sound again, this time accompanied by hushed whispering.  If he had the strength he might have rolled his eyes.  Of course Anthony and Bruce would show up and try to rescue him.  The problem was neither of them were particularly great at picking a lock.  </p>
<p>	Part of him was proud that they would show up for him but another part of him wanted them to leave  immediately.  They were going to get themselves caught and then where would they be?  He had to give them credit, they were loyal but they should still know better.  They would more than likely get caught and punished themselves in the effort.  Then who would be left to take care of anyone?  He needed to stop them before that happened.  He tried to push himself forward off the wall but before he could manage it he heard a faint click.  Just as he registered what the sound meant the door opened slowly and two shadowy heads peaked around it into the room.  </p>
<p>	“Carl?”  </p>
<p>	Carl shook his head.  Anthony never failed to surprise him.  Of course it had been he that had picked the lock.  Anthony wasn’t really all that great at lock-picking but Bruce was even worse at it.  As he watched, the pair of them entered and quietly crossed the room.  As they neared the bed Bruce stopped near the middle of the room.  Anthony, however, crossed all the way to the bed and knelt down.  Reaching out Anthony lightly rested a hand on Carl’s shoulder and cocked his head slightly.  </p>
<p>	Before he knew what was happening he was kissing Anthony.  Carl didn’t even understand it himself.  One minute they were staring at each other and the next their lips were pressed together.  It wasn’t anything ‘pretty’ by any means.  It was hard and fast and actually more of a smashing of mouths than anything else.  Still… He couldn’t deny there was <i>something</i> there.  It was also over before he could even process how he felt about it.  </p>
<p>	“I really, really, hate to rush what I’m sure is a tender moment,” Bruce interrupted.  “But I really think we should get moving now.  You know, before anyone shows up.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>	Later on that night Carl lay awake in his bed wondering about that kiss.  Had it meant anything at all?  It had been a really bad day, maybe it was just… What?  A way to ease the tension?  He really wished he knew what Anthony had been thinking.  It wasn’t that he really had anything against the idea of kissing Anthony.  It was more that he wasn’t sure what Anthony expected to happen now.  Before he had a chance to ponder it any further his door creaked open and Carl froze.  When he realized it was only Anthony coming to check up on him he finally allowed himself to breathe once again.  </p>
<p>	“Hey,” Anthony said quietly.</p>
<p>	“Hey,” Carl repeated back.</p>
<p>	“I just came to check up on you and to… I don’t know.  Apologize I guess.  I mean, what happened earlier?  I shouldn’t have done that.  So if it made anything weird or-”</p>
<p>	“Anthony?” Carl interrupted. </p>
<p>	“Yes?”</p>
<p>	“You didn’t make anything weird.”</p>
<p>	“You sure about that?” Anthony asked skeptically.</p>
<p>	“Positive.  I mean, you should know I’m not really into the entire romantic thing but… If you wanted to try to make something work-”</p>
<p>	“Yes, definitely.”</p>
<p>	“I can’t offer you a normal relationship.  I wouldn’t even know what one looked like.”</p>
<p>	“I’m not asking for one.  I’ve never been the romantic type myself.”  Anthony paused and seemed to hesitate before continuing.  It’s just that I’ve never really met anyone else I can trust as much as you.”</p>
<p>	Carl thought about that for a moment.  “I can live with that,” he finally decided.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>